


When Winning Feels Like Losing

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was win.</p></blockquote>





	When Winning Feels Like Losing

Buffy knows that Merrick is shouting something but all she can hear is her own terror, burning bright behind her eyes. Yolk colored eyes, big-bad-wolf teeth, wrinkled forehead – there isn't even time to wonder how this could be happening.

 

The world narrows until only a single thought exists – grab the stake. She finds it, lunges – and stabs the monster in the stomach. An eternity later, she stabs again and suddenly, she's covered with dust, all evidence gone.

Merrick is talking about weapons training. The words float past her.

She's just won her very first battle. She thinks she might vomit.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was win.


End file.
